


It does not define our future

by Tchell1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Camille is not nice, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Camille would come back to taunt him. Magnus was actually surprised it had taken her so long. He had been prepared for when she would return, counting his peaceful days and lamenting the fact that Camille was still alive. Because, when she came back, she would bring destruction back into Magnus life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It does not define our future

**Author's Note:**

> I only watched the TV series. I've taken a few liberties with the enchantments and how it all works.  
> Camille was the convenient villain for this story and I have no idea what will her fate be next season.

Of course Camille would come back to taunt him. Magnus was actually surprised it had taken her so long. He had been prepared for when she would return, counting his peaceful days and lamenting the fact that Camille was still alive. Because, when she came back, she would bring destruction back into Magnus life.

That part was the most predictable one. That he would be left with nothing, despairing into the night.

Alexander, of course, did not take it seriously enough. Magnus had only himself to blame for this. He had not explained to Alec how terrible Camille was. Instead, he had shown the love of his life all the shiny parts of himself and how much happiness he could bring to back into Alexander’s life.

When Camille came back, his only blessing was that Alexander was at the institute, spending the week with Jace and Izzy and would not see how terrible Magnus past actually was.

Camille was seated on one of the big chairs in Magnus leaving room, a cup of warm blood on her hands and a cold smile on her face. On the other chair, sat Magnus; eyes staring somewhere above Camille’s shoulders and mind far away thinking of Alexander. Distantly, Magnus could hear a phone ringing.

“Oh, no, honey, stay with me” Camille snapped her fingers to get Magnus attention. “This is for your own good, Magnus. I want you to be by my side when I retrieve my coven.” She drank some more blood from her cup and Magnus still would not look from the spot it locked.

Camille got up and crossed the room, avoiding all the corpses that were surrounding her chair. She knelt in front to Magnus, still with the cold smile.

“Didn’t you like my little present?” she asked and Magnus hated her. He hated that she could turn him into this docile version of himself, so unsure of everything. “I did it all for you.”

Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on the sound of the damn phone that was still ringing somewhere nearby.

“If you do not leave now, you will regret coming back here.” He said. Even though he knew it would be useless, blue smoke started forming on his fingertips.

Camilled laughed.

“I would like to see you try and leave this chair. You know as well as I do this enchanted bounds will not break unless I break them. They were made with my blood, you see, especially for you.” She got up again and went back to the window. “I wonder how much longer you will endure. I need you to come of your own free will.”

Magnus knew that. A warlock’s magic was at his most potent when it was freely given; that was why it was so easy to make Alexander happy, it was what Magnus heart desired. Magnus would give anything for Alexander.

“I will not go with you. I will not betray Raphael nor put in danger the entire underworld. You should have known this.” He tried again to burn the bounds.

Camille shrugged.

“Yeah, well, it was worth a try. Even if you do not come willingly, you magic is still strong enough.” She drank some more. The phone was still ringing. “It will also ensure your dear Alec’s safety. Don’t you want to know I will not kill him?”

And to that Magnus actually laughed.

“Oh, dear. Alexander knows how to take care of himself. You should be afraid for yourself.”

And Magnus believed in every word he said. Alexander was amazing when in battle and extremely capable. The lightwoods, for all their faults made their son a very efficient shadow hunter. But how glad Magnus was his warrior would not see the carnage and destruction on his living room. If Magnus could spare him, Magnus would. The blue smoke left his fingers and he felt the bounds start to give.

Camille, evidently did not like to hear Magnus’ words because she back close to him with hate on her eyes.

“It’s his funeral. And don’t come crying to me afterwards, because I will not share my bed!” she screamed throwing the glass cup against a wall.

“You always had such a terrible temper” Magnus said and tried to move his hands. The phone had finally stopped ringing.

Camille came back to him.

“Shut up, warlock! You think your little shadow hunter will be spared? You think he is strong enough, well, _he is not_. He never will be. Neither are you.” And she kissed him.

Magnus tried to get away from the kiss. “Stop it, Camille.”

“You will never be able to show him who you really are.” She whispered to Magnus on his ear “What will he say when he realizes that you were not always this boring warlock that likes to pretend to be tough? What will happen when he figures out all the deaths you caused?” and her words were cruel and so very sadistic and Magnus could not help but hear all of them.

“Stop it.”

“He is not like us, Magnus! He does not understand our ways and he most certainly will not abide your earlier ways.” Camille kept talking and all Magnus could see were Alexander’s eyes turning cold towards him.

He took a deep breath and imagined Alexander’s smile and his beautiful body sprawled on Magnus bed.

“Really? That is what your last resort is? To try and convince me Alexander will leave me once he realizes I’m not the pure soul he somehow thinks I might be?” Magnus laughed and turned golden eyes to Camille “Honey, you are so late to the party. This was a given conclusion since the beginning of my relationship with him.” The smoke on his fingertips became hotter and he could feel the bound burning and with them, parts of his skin. “You are so boring and predictable it’s not even funny”

And with a snap the bounds broke. Camille gave a shout of surprise and took three strides back. And just like that, Magnus was back on his feet, even if a bit unsteady.

“No!” Camille shouted and threw herself against Magnus. He defended himself with his magic and she tried again and again.

And Magnus was exhausted. Defeating a blood bound was not easy and his energy was quickly draining. His last enchantment would have to be a portal for the institute, but, for that, he first had to defeat Camille.

Magnus saw Camille’s teeth descending into him and could not stop them. They tore into his arms and his neck and he could feel the pain all over his body.

“I will make sure your beautiful Alexander finds out who you actually are.” Camille said enraged.

And that was when an arrow came from the corridor and hit Camille straight on her chest. Before Magnus could actually shout Alexander’s name, Jace came rushing in, blade in hand. Right after him, Izzy and Clary arrived. Magnus swayed and felt himself falling only to be supported by strong and familiar arms.

“Hello, love” Alexander said to him, a beautiful smile on his face and all Magnus could think was that there were so much destruction in his room, exposed for everyone to see and judge.

Magnus rested his face against Alexander’s chest and felt it rising and falling according to his breathing pattern.

“I’m so sorry about the ugliness” Magnus whispered ashamed.”You were supposed to be at the institute.”

Alexander kissed his head.

“And you were supposed to answer your phone. That was the deal. I would go only if you answered your phone every day.” Alexander said gently. “Do not scare me like that.”

Magnus closed his eyes; whatever came afterwards, Alexander was here now. He could rest.

“I’m sorry I’m not the person you thought I was.” Magnus said and fell asleep.

___***___

Magnus woke up on his own bed with a very concerned Alexander looking back at him.

“Hello.” Alexander said smiling openly “How are you felling?”

Magnus smiled back. And then he remembered.

“Not so good, Alec.”

And Alexander frowned at him.

“You remember Camille?”

Magnus closed his eyes ashamed. “And the room full of bodies and the words she was shouting to you when I fainted? Yes, I remember it all.”

Alexander touched his chin and raised Magnus’ head.

“Hey, it does not change what I feel for you.” He said and Magnus could feel his heart breaking.

“Only the way you look at me, right?” he asked and cursed himself for not being able to hide his sorrow.

Alexander shook his head.

“This does not change the way I look at you. You think after everything that happened with the circle and my parents’ past and Jace and Clary, I would judge you?” Alexander asked sadly. “You know me so much better than that, love.”

Magnus felt two tears fall from his eyes.

“I hoped but I would not allow myself to be convinced. You had already suffered enough. I did not want to bring more ugliness into your life.” Magnus took a deep breath “My only wish was to make you happy, always and forever happy, Alexander.”

And Alexander smiled the big smile that made Magnus heart ache with longing.

“Oh, we are back to Alexander, aren’t we?” Alexander said happily and kissed Magnus “You are what makes me happy, Magnus. Without you, there is no point.”

Jace chose that moment to get into the room. He saw Magnus awake and smiled in relief.

“Oh, good, you are back with us. Clary wanted to know if you guys need anything. Camille was taken to the institute and Raphael was called to decide what to do with her.” Jace said in one go. Magnus always thought Jace had a bit of trouble with social interactions.

Nevertheless, Magnus could see the concern for his parabatai on Jace’s face and decided not to say anything rash.

“Just let us be for a few minutes, Jace” Alexander replied and as soon as Jace had left, he turned his attention back to Magnus. “Now, are you paying attention?”

Magnus felt his whole body tense. He nodded and waited.

“Good.” Said Alexander and kissed Magnus on the lips “I will never leave you. You and me are stuck together forever. You are my end and my beginning and don’t ever let Camille or anyone else make you believe you are not worth it. You are so worth it, Magnus, I would not know what to do with myself without your presence in my life.” And kissed Magnus again, climbing into the bed.

Magnus held Alexander, _his_ Alexander and closed his eyes. The world could wait a few more hours.


End file.
